The Guardian Effect
by pinkpetal34
Summary: AU. What if Dan and Emma found Harry, while he was young? Met the founders and discovered magic was real? Moved to Crawley and met Hermione? They will soon discover, that Rowling's world is not as glossy as she painted it to be.
1. Chapter 1

The Radcliffe and Watson Effect

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

**NOTE; The timeline will be altered, in order for this story to match up. So Harry's parents died in 2004, instead of 1981. The year is 2011 and Harry Potter books and movies have not been released yet. You will know why in this chapter and in the next. Don't get too upset if not every single detail matches up, I will try to make it, but in the end it's my story and the HP plot is tricky to match up with the real world.**

A beautiful afternoon on July 24th found 21 year old Daniel Radcliffe and 20 year old Emma Watson taking a leisure stroll through a quiet park. Yesterday, they celebrated Dan's 21st birthday with many friends and were now enjoying their alone time together. The two began dating a little over two years ago on Valentines day, after their friends at the studio _kindly_ told them to stop trying to ignore their ever growing attraction of one another and to finally get together, needless to say both were embarrassed about their cast mates being able to see right through them, but relented in the end. Ever since then, they have spent time together off set and going to England's highlights during their dates, both could not be more happy.

Today Emma ask Dan if they could actually visit the village Little Whinging, since in was in the Southeastern part of England along with the studio, Dan had no problem coming here with her because he too wanted to get a look at the village he was supposedly living in. They both enjoyed walking through the neighborhood, whole chatting about the movie they had just finished.

" All I'm saying is, I am not happy that Harry had to lose his godfather, after he has already lost so many. Plus, I loathed the next movie we worked on Half-blood Prince." said Emma as she tucked a long caramel lock of hair behind her ear with her free hand, while her other one was intertwined with Dan's right.**( See outfits on profile, I will not be describing all of them, but I might describe some and make small changes to others.)**

" Is there a particular reason why?" asked Dan, though he had a feeling he knew why.

" I did not like having to act so uptight a rude. This Hermione was be worse than the 11 year old one, plus I felt a lot of it didn't make sense. No offense to Jo, she's a great author and her ideas are amazing, but why would Hermione get so upset about you doing better than her in potions when she is always trying to get you to try harder in your classes.

Also, I don't hold this against Rupert, but I do not like how the romance portion of the story ended. People obviously know that Ron likes Hermione, however his way of showing it through the years has never changed, he has and continues to say cruel and hurtful things. People may say that the two characters bicker like an old married couple, but I say they bicker like a couple on the verge of divorce."

" I understand how you feel about this movie, Emma. I had many moments where I did not like having to act the way I did, but like you are going to do, I got through them. I also see where your coming from with the romance, Harry always looked at Ginny as the sister of his best mate, then see's her kissing her _second_ boyfriend as if she was the woman of his dreams, who got stolen from him."

Emma smirked." If I recall, when he saw Ginny snogging Dean, he did not say woman of his dreams."

Dan sorted." He described his love as a chest monster, I know he's had a difficult up bringing, but he describes one of the greatest emotions as a monster!" Emma was laughing at Dan's bewilderment.

" Tom had a good laugh reading that."

" Yes, he and nearly every other cast member. Now, that filming is over and the Warner Brothers are thinking that if Jo releases some of the first books by the end of the year, they will show the first movie next summer."

They continue talking about the character for a little while, until they hear a sound.

* Sniff*

" What was that?" questioned Emma.

* Sniff** Sniff*

" I think someone is crying." answered Dan. They both walk over into the play ground, near a little tunnel tube that kids use to hide during games or crawl through, when being chased." Hello?"

The only response was soft whimpering, so Emma crouch down until she could see most of the body of a little boy in over grown clothes and tatty shoes, however his face was hidden in shadows.

" Hey sweetie, why are you crying?" asked Emma in a soft motherly tone.

The boy sniffled some more before choking out." 'Cause I'm scarred."

" And what are you so afraid of?" she continued.

" M- my relatives."

Dan and Emma shared a look.

" Can you tell us why?" asked Dan softly as he too crouched down.

" I did something weird again." the boy whispered.

" Weird?" echoed Dan.

" Now I'm gonna get in trouble."

" Sweetie, it's alright were not gonna let you get in trouble, however we need to know what you did, so that when we take you back to your relatives we can explain the situation."

However, the boy remained silent and was whipping his eyes.

" Listen champ, I know it's hard to trust strangers, but we won't harm you. We just want you to be safe, however leaving a young boy alone, crying, and scarred to go back to a place that is supposed to be one of the best places for children is not a way to do that. If it soothes you, My name is Dan and this is Emma, we were just checking out the scenery, until we found you and would like to help you." Dan explained patiently.

After a few moments of silence the boy finally relented.

" I make things happen." he spoke barely above a whisper." Things that no one can explain and are unnatural. Whenever I do something like that my Aunt or Uncle will punish me, they don't like living with a f- freak."

Dan and Emma were saddened by the boy's words, but also can't keep the thought that this sounds familiar in the back of their heads.

" They don't beat you do they?" asked Emma, knowing that this is usually hard for kids in this kind of situation.

The boy in question was not sure why he was telling this to strangers, however they did sound sincerely concerned, plus by not looking at their faces he did not feel the usual shame whenever his home life is brought into question.

" Once. On my fifth birthday, my Uncle. . . whipped me with a belt, but I was able to get away with only one slash on my back. They normally just allow my cousin, who is their son, to beat me up along with his friends."

Dan's jaw was clinched tightly and his fist were bawled to the point where he was nearly drawing blood. Only Emma was able to stop that by placing her hands over his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Though, by the look on her face she was ready to spill some blood on her own and Dan could take a guess at whose.

After a few deep breaths, Emma got her self together enough to speak softly again. The last thing she wanted was to frighten the poor child.

" Who are your relatives?" she asked.

" I live with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley."

The two teens froze. They had to have heard wrong, right?

" Could you come out from there, as well as tell us your name?" asked Dan in an uncertain voice.

The boy slowly crawled out, with his head lowered, so all they could see was shaggy black hair. However, when he lifted his face up and spoke his name, both were sure their brains stopped working.

" My name is Harry Potter."

The moment those words left his lips, there was a bright flash around the three and suddenly they were gone with no trace of ever being their.

* * *

When Dan opened his eyes, he found himself on an extremely comfortable royal blue couch. He looked to his left, he saw Emma laying there peacefully asleep. _' Maybe it was just a dream.'_ However, when he looked in between Emma and himself, there was what looked to be a six year old version of himself, with round spectacles sleeping as well.

Dan's eyes widened and he began looking around frantically, realizing he did not recognize where they were. They were in a grand living room, decorated in white, blue, black, and glass. The floor was covered in a snow white plush carpet, they were currently sitting on a large couch, to the right diagonally across from the couch was a large royal blue love seat and two matching arm chairs, which were to the left of the couch and were respectfully a part, thanks to a smaller glass table between them. They were separated by a large glass table, held up by black marble. Straight ahead was a large fire place, that was currently unlit, but what got Dan's attention was the portrait hanging above it.

There before him was a large portrait of Hogwarts, the magnificent castle that he has been 'learning' in for the last ten years, only this version was complete. Dan got up carefully as to not wake the other two and walk in front of the fireplace. The image looked so clear, but what baffled Dan, was how it could exist. No on outside the author, cast, Warner brothers, and set workers knew about Jo's work and merchandise has not gone into manufacturing, because Jo wanted to wait, for her seventh and eighth movie to be completed, before she released her work into the world. So, everyone kept 'Harry Potter' a tight secret, cast members and crew workers were sworn to secrecy, and others only know that a project was under way, but nothing about exactly what was being created. How does this painting exist and who owns it?

" Oh, good your awake!" came a cheerful female voice.

Dan turned around quickly to see a sunny blonde woman in a strange yellow dress, standing on a balcony on the second floor. When Dan looked up some more he realized there were three floors, all connected by a staircase that stops at the second floor and after walking across the balcony, which is over a large hall, that leads to two glass doors, as well as to opposite ends of the manor, continues to the third floor.

" Um, who are you?" he hesitantly asked.

" I'll tell you in a minute deary. Guys, Daniel is awake, we can begin now!" she called down the hall behind her as she made her way down. Her yelling caused both Emma and Harry to begin to stir, until they finally woke up.

" Dan what. . .?" but she trailed off as she looked around and then at the boy next her." It wasn't a dream." she whispered.

" No honey, it most certainly was not." said the blond lady as she sat down on the love seat.

Before Emma could restate Dan's question, three more people made their way down, all dressed just as unusual as the blond. There was another woman, with black straight hair in a blue dress, a pale blonde man in black pants, green shirt, and a black cape, and a auburn man in white trousers, blue coat over his white shirt, and red cape. Both men took the arm chairs, while the lone woman sat next to the sunny blonde on the love seat, as she began speaking.

" Now, I'm sure you're all confused on where you are and who we are, but I ask you be patient, keep an open mind, and listen." after receiving a nod from all of them she continued." We are the four founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, this is Helga Hufflepuff, that is Salazar Slytherin, and finally we have Godric Gryffindor. Dan, Emma what you have been doing for the past few years is not make believe, all the things you guys acted through is real and shall come to pass, however it will not end as well as Joanne is planning on portraying it."

To say Dan and Emma were shocked was an understatement, they were floored. All those characters, scenes, and events are real and have and or will happen?

Helga picked up from there. " We know it's hard to believe, but the proof is sitting between you, you can even check his forehead, if he does not mind." Harry, who knew what they were asking of him, showed the teens his scar, causing them to gasp in shock." There is a reason why and how Joanne knew of all this as well as why she constructed it into a movie. You see, we sent her bits and pieces over the years in her dream, so that she slowly was able to turn it into a story. We needed her to find the actors of Harry and Hermione and you two are them, we needed two people, who knew what young Harry was going to go through that way they could change it for the better."

" But," interjected Emma as she finally found her voice. This all sounded far fetched, but if they could prove it, then she was willing to listen. Besides, the little bot sitting next her is as real as Dan and she was not about to turn her back on either of them." Jo told us that the story will end with the good side winning."

" Yes, that is the problem." spoke Salazar." For you see, in reality the good side won't win. Joanne turned the story into a kids story, so of course it must play out with a happy ending. You've seen how she glossed over the more horrid details, for example, the blood prejudice in the society was never delved into so deep, the awful way people treated werewolves, goblins, and elves were only shown enough to give people the idea of what their lives were like. The point is, there was more to the dark side than she said, but because she thought they were just dreams and did not know that they were glimpses into the future she decided to change the story in the books and on screen, but she would not be able to change it in real life."

" But, why give her the information and not us specifically?" questioned Dan. He was willing to believe magic was real, if they gave him answers and more proof. He was not about to waste time being stubborn, when it sounded like there was a lot of work to be done.

" Because," began Godric." We did not know who would be the best choice. You were judged by whether or not you fit the role, by professionals and if there is one thing were are not, it is actors. We would not have been able to read the minds, hearts, and souls of all 9-11 year old children in Europe, but we needed an Author to get the word out, without telling the whole world. We chose Joanne, because she showed promise and that she was a good person, even with a few kinks here and there. She was able to write the first book and through our influence we had her hold off on publishing it and instead got her to send it to the Warner brothers."

" You did all that, just to get two people?" asked Dan. Salazar sighed, but answered.

" Yes and no, it's quiet complicated, but we needed people to change the future, because it's not just going to affect the wizarding world and other magical worlds, it would have effected the whole world to the point where wars would be more bloody and the world came crashing down. It would have been horrible, starting in Europe and ending the human race as we know it. We need you two to guide Harry and the light side on a different path, however we also need those close in the cast to raise awareness to the Queen of England and non-magical side, without full out telling the world magic is real. Plus, we need to make changes within Hogwarts and having more minds with the knowledge to come, will make it easier."

" Why get the government involved?" questioned Emma, this time Rowena answered.

" Because there is more than Voldemort out to do harm to the world. We don't know too much, but there is a group of magical and non-magical warriors being crated. They are watching, waiting, and willing to strike at the best possible moment, which would be when Voldemort takes down the light side and begins creating panic in the non-magical world. We need both sides to be stable and ready, but if we don't take care of Voldemort before they make their move, we will be done for. It will be a three way battle with lots of deaths on our side, until all the witches and wizards, as well as non-magicals that they deem fit are annihilated."

" But I thought you said magicals were in the group." said Dan.

" They are, but not by way of birth." responded Helga." They are preforming a dark ritual and taking magicals to be sacrificed and drained of their magical energy and transferred to another. They are not taking enough magicals to be noticed, but every now and then some come up missing, but after the war with Voldemort they start grabbing any and everybody. This group feel that they should be in power of the whole world, magical or not, they are not trying to kill off citizens like Voldemort, however they are oppressing everyone over tyranny."

" If you know so much, why don't you change it and stop the group from succeeding?" wondered a confused Emma. There was a whole lot more to this than she originally thought. A group of people are stealing magicals for there power, in order to gain control of the world, but what's worse is that they know how both worlds operate and would most likely pose an even bigger threat than Voldemort.

" We are not of the living anymore and cannot exist beyond this dimension." replied Godric." We are in a dimension crated by us four, so that when we died our magical essence came here instead of fading away, that way we could come back and try to change the future. We can't directly do anything, but we can teach you and those deemed worthy enough, how to stand on their own feet and use their magic for what's right."

" Excuse me," spoke a soft childish voice. Everyone now had their eyes on Harry, who looked uncomfortable." I was just wondering why I'm here."

Rowena smiled. " Harry, you play a large role in all of this along with Daniel, Emma, and another person, who you don't know yet." she caught the teens eyes and nodded. Hermione Granger.

At seeing his confused face, Helga explained to him the basics of magic, who his parents were, and how he got the scar. By the end of it, Emma had her arms wrapped around the small boy.

" So, my parents were good people, who were magical, and they loved me?" Rowena nodded, dabbing her eyes, while Helga was trying to stop her tears, and Emma's eyes were misty. She already knew the story, but seeing it in real life and having it be a seven year old really got to her. She vowed that she would help Harry no matter what. The things he went through and will go through are things he should not do alone and he wont if she has anything to say about it.

Dan himself, was looking saddened by the tale he knew as well. Acting paled in comparison to the real thing, because you can't just say cut and walk away, with your friends and family. But Dan would make sure Harry did not have to suffer, like how the original story played out. And by the look on Emma's face, he knew that she agreed.

" I know we've covered a lot, however there are a few more things that need to happen, before we send you to bed." stated Salazar, trying to get things back on track." There was a reason why you were all asleep before now. Harry, you had a blocker on your magic and we had to remove it, to do so painlessly required you to be unconscious for a while. Dan, Emma, there's no other way to say this, but you are both magical now." at their bewildered looks, he continued." You both are now the magical heirs of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, while Harry is the heir to Gryffindor through blood. We transferred most of our magical energy to you and after being asleep for 18 hours, your body was able to adjust to it's new core."

" Wait, first I thought transferring magic was dark and second 18 HOURS?!" shrieked a worried Emma.

Rowena held up a hand, silencing the distraught girl." Do not worry. In here time flows differently. Though we can not make months on end here, be a few minutes in the real world, we are able to control time to where you can spend days, even weeks here, but only be hours or days in the real world. We did this, that way we could train you in your new powers as well as others, without being stressed for time."

Emma calmed down at that, but Dan went back to the whole 'now are magical' part. Godric provided the answer.

" The transfer of our power was not dark, because the method we used can only be done by those willing and those deserving. Non-magicals are not normally suppose to get magical power, because it is a birth right, which is why any ritual stripping one of that right is classified as dark. However, in your case, we did not lose all of our power and you are going to use your new power to help protect magic, instead of oppress it, which is why we were able to transfer it to you. Magic protects magic, that is why people with non-magical lineage are born with it, so that it doesn't die out due to all the inbreeding."

" But wait, you said I'm your blood heir, does that mean I'm not your magical one?" Harry asked.

" No you are, however you are too young and your body is not stabilized enough to take on your magic, which is larger than most, as well as part my own magic. In a few years down the road you will be ready, but for now you need to worry about training the magic you already have."

" Enough of this for now, you dears must be famished, let's get some supper and then I want all of you off to bed." announced Helga as she ushered them all into another grand room, this one being the dining room.

The group ate in relative silence, all lost in their own thoughts and the three new comers barely register they were being lead to the third floor.

" This floor is dedicated to bedrooms. If you turn left, it is usually the girls side, right for the boys, and if you continue all the way down the hall, one side will lead you to the stairs of the attic, while the other to a large veranda over looking the gardens and pool. You can choose any room on your retrospective side, we all have rooms on the first floor in a different wing, because in a few months we expect more people to be joining us and want to be ready. We wish you all a good night and will see you in the morning to continue our conversation." explained Rowena.

The two teens and small child said their good nights, as the founders walked downstairs. Emma looked down at Harry to see him fidgeting and nervous.

" Why don't we all share a room tonight?" she asked, causing the boys to look at her shocked." This is a lot for two teens to take in, I don't want to leave a seven year old all by himself in an unfamiliar place, even if it is safe. I also don't want to leave you by yourself Dan, so for tonight we can all sleep in the same room."

Both boys nodded, grateful that she announce the idea. She led them to the third room on the right side. The room itself was large with a desk, chest, dresser, and night stand, all in polished wood. There was a connected bathroom of a decent size and in the middle of the room was a large bed that could easily fit all three of them and more, bedecked in white bedding and numerous pillows. The carpet was a cream color and looked just as soft as the one down stairs.

" This must be the layout of all the rooms, seeing as Rowena said we could pick any one of them." mused Dan.

" That's fine by me." Emma said as she moved closer towards the bed, only to discover three sets of pajamas." Magic truly is wonderful." she said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Harry and Dan nodded as they began to change in the bedroom. Soon all three were tucked in, with Harry in the middle.

" Good night Harry, Dan."

" Good night Harry, Emma."

" Good night."

* * *

**Alright, I saw this as a challenge posted by mkeeg91 and Primus2021, about Dan and/or Emma discovering Harry and raising him.( check out his/her page to see the whole thing.) And I've always had something similar in my head, so I decided to give it a shot, with my own little twist and turns, and maybe get the ball rolling on this challenge.**

****Now, I know some people hate fan fics that seem to be a carbon copy of canon and I understand that. I will follow the major events of canon, but will add twist and turns, until about fifth year, hopefully by then I can move even farther away from canon. With that, I have several ideas and will be making changes throughout first-fourth year that I feel should be made, but my story is not written up and completely laid out, so if you have suggestions for changes you might like to see and I agree with them I will use them, so please PM me about those.****

**The pairings for the main cast, however are set. This is a Harry/Hermione and Dan/Emma fic. No threesomes and definitely NO harems. Other pairing can be submitted and will be taken into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Radcliffe and Watson Effect

**Disclaimer; If you think I own Harry Potter, then you must have been living under a rock for nearly 20 years.**

The first thing that Harry registered as he woke up, was that he was actually comfortable. The next thing he registered, was that he did not have the usual nightmares ranging from torture in the Dursley's home to a flash of green light. The final thing he registered, was that someone was breathing on his head. '_Wait, breathing on my. . .?'_

Harry's eyes flew wide open, however given the fact that he was not wearing his glasses, it didn't matter. He began to panic, before someone on the other side of him handed him his glasses, while chuckling. Harry whirled to see Dan grinning at him.

" No need to panic little one, take it easy."

" S- sorry, I forgot about yesterday."

" It's alright, Harry. Most would assume it was a dream, however let's try to not wake Emma up."

" Too late." said woman interjected. Both boy's turned to her and she smiled at them.

" Alright then, some clothes appeared a little bit ago, so we can each go shower in a different room and meet in the dinning room for breakfast." suggested Dan, to which Emma and Harry nodded. Dan and Emma went to separate rooms, while Harry remained in the used one and they all carried out their morning routine, meeting in the dinning room with the founders.

" Now that you all are well rested and fed," began Godric." It's time we talk some more and explain things to you. You already know that we need you to change the way things would have happened, however you can't just go about changing everything at once, we need a plan and system. That is why for starters, one of you will need to legally adopt Harry."

" Excuse me?" questioned Emma.

" Harry will need to be training and learning all about the magical world, he can't do that if he lives with those horrid relatives. Also, as you know there is a spy that reports to Dumbledore, so it would look strange if you are often visiting Harry and it will put you on his radar." answered Helga.

" You say that like it's a bad thing." observed Dan. Salazar decided to answer.

" Think back to the books you read and movie you stared in, wasn't it odd that in such a prestigious school, so many bad things happened. Also, look back at what Dumbledore did and didn't do. He brought the stone into the school filled with children, he had to have know that something was wrong with Quirrell, but never bothered to do anything about the incompetent teacher. Look at second year, how could none of the portraits or ghost see my pet, and why did he not close the school down after the first attack?

Third year, he knew Sirius was innocent and he is Chief Warlock, why didn't he get the falsely accused man a trial? How did he not know that Scabbers was Pettigrew, when he knew that the Marauders were animagus and knew that Peter was most likely still alive? Fourth year, why was the tournament even reestablished, when it was know for causing many deaths and he allowed teenagers to take part in it and we all know how bloody well that turned out! Fifth year, he let Umbridge torture students, he has spies all around the castle he could have presented a case against her! What the hell is the point of all those titles he holds, if he doesn't use them when needed?!" Salazar paused to take deep breaths. He saw that Harry looked a bit frighted and apologized, Rowena took over for him.

" You've read the books, so you know how bad sixth and seventh year turn out to be. The point is Dumbledore did nothing, even when he knew Voldemort was not truly dead. During Harry's childhood, he never pushed laws through that could have slowed down and possibly stopped the Dark lord from rising to power the way he did, he could have jailed or had kissed all the know Death Eaters, but chose to set as many as he could free, with all their money and honor intact. Because of the prophesy he believes that only Harry can be the one to defeat evil, when it's not true. Harry may be the one to take down Voldemort, however Dumbledore never trained him to do so, he left him ignorant to the magical world, unloved, and alone, all so he could control him."

" Control him?" Dan echoed. Helga decided to respond.

" You know about horcruxes and how Harry has one, well Dumbledore planned on Harry dying when he faced Voldemort in the forest. He was not planning on being cursed and dying himself, however and used his last bit of magic on Harry, that way if worse came to worse he could meet Harry in the limbo instead of anyone else. He was so obsessed with the prophesy, that he never tried to look for other options and never knew about the secret group that was being formed right under his crooked nose. the point is, if he finds out your in contact with Harry, he will wipe your minds and you will never be able to help the world. But, if we get Harry out of his control now, he won't have any idea where Harry is and can't manipulate him."

Emma and Dan were quiet for a while, thinking about everything they had been told. If you looked back on it, the teachers were never there when you needed them and the three students were always left to fix everything themselves. Dumbledore only gave enough information to keep Harry trusting him and to solve whatever problem Dumbledore himself allowed to happen and even then that was only when absolutely necessary. If Dumbledore had actually taken his role as 'leader of the light' actively, many deaths could have been avoided, many people would not have had to suffer, and the world would not have been reduced to the state it would have been.

" Now that you know the reason why you must adopt Harry, we can tell you the details." continued Helga." We have already submitted your application to adopt Harry. Dan, you being legally old enough was why we chose you, plus you and Harry look alike, so we were able to change around a few records to show that you are his cousin. Normally the adoption process takes a long time, however given the fact that the record shows your his relative, you meet all the qualifications to adopt him, and his Aunt never had legal custody of Harry, if you can allow a social worker to visit here every now and again, they will allow you to keep Harry and officially give you custody."

" Well, that sounds like a great solution. However, when will they been visiting?" asked Emma.

" They will be visiting in tomorrow and if everything checks out will allow you to keep Harry and will let you know when to attend the classes. However, if they do not agree to have you hold Harry until you can gain legal custody, Harry might have to go to an orphanage, adoption center, or even back to his aunt."

Harry's eyes grew wide at that. Though he did not understand everything they were saying, he knew that if he stayed with his relatives his life would be hard in the normal and magical world and he did not want to live with other kids that would most likely bully him, causing accidental magical outburst to happen. Plus, he was beginning to really like Dan and Emma and if they got him away from his relatives, all the more better in his book.

" We already decided that we would not leave Harry on his own." spoke Dan firmly, causing Harry to relax in the process.

" And if we don't get custody then, it might be a long time before we do and by then Dumbledore might find out what's going on, it's going to cause him to wipe everyone's minds and leave Harry stuck with his horrible relatives." add Emma." We should be able to pass, if we tell the social worker we plan on looking for a house and that we should have enough money to support Harry properly." she said as she began thinking about her pay she got from filming and how, if the movies take off then she would be getting more.

" Oh, you don't need to worry about that, dear." waved off Helga, but at their confused faces she elaborated." As magical heirs, you both are entitled to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin fortunes at Gringotts and the money there can be converted into whatever currency you need. You also need to stop by there for an even more important reason."

Salazar answered their silent question." Not only do you need to learn about all that is yours and become allies with the Goblins, you need their help as soon as possible. You see, there is a different way to remove horcruxes, without destroying the container and only the Goblins know how. Although, there are several you can't get to right now, you can take care of Harry and the cup. As a bonus, with the Lestranges in prison, they won't be able to do anything about their vault being closed, after all it is a violation of the contract to keep that horcrux there."

" Alright, so the plan is go to Gringotts to get our accounts sorted, buy a house, and then adopt Harry?" summarized Dan.

" Close, we already have a house picked out all you need is the cash and to sign the paperwork, then you can quickly push through for adopting Harry. Dumbledore, didn't exactly pay attention to the legal side of the non-magical system, so it should not be too hard to get custody." amended Godric.

" In the regular world, it is morning. You will appear outside the Leaky Cauldron and make your way in from there." instructed Rowena.

" But what about the wand tapping code and wont Harry be recognized?" asked Emma.

" All you need to do is hold your hand against the final brick and think open, while pushing magic into it. As for Harry, the Goblins will find it disrespectful to show up in a glamour and will attack first and ask questions later, so he will be wearing a hat to cover his scar, if you just act like you belong, then you will be able to get in and get out without trouble." explained Salazar.

" Pardon me, but where is the new house you guys already have picked out?" questioned Harry.

Helga grinned." Why it's in Crawley, dear!"

Emma gave them a look that said 'I know what your up to', but they just looked back at her innocently, causing her to huff.

* * *

The small group of three has just entered the bank and walked up to a teller. They were dressed in clothes that could only fit in here or in the late 19th century. Harry had a small white top hate to match his jacket and cover his scar.

" What do you want?" the goblin snarled at the group. Dan looked at the name plate before responding.

" Well Mr. Shrillspack, we would like to take an inheritance test and they work our way from there."

The goblin huffed as he pulled out three sheets of paper, from under the counter and a knife." All you need is one drop of blood and the cut will heal itself." he said with less disdain in his voice, but there was still an edge to it.

Dan went first pricking his finger, then letting the blood drop to the page. What showed up surprised the goblin, but not the rest.

**Magical heir to the ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff.**

Emma followed his lead and applied her blood to the page.

**Magical heir to the ancient and noble house of Slytherin.**

Harry had his finger pricked by Emma, so that he would not hurt himself. Once done, words appeared on his sheet.

**Magical and blood heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter and house of Gryffindor. **

The goblin stood there, dumbstruck for several moments, before finally coming out of his shock." Please follow me." he said as he gathered the papers and lead them down several hallways and into a comfortable looking room." Have a seat, another goblin will be with you shortly." he left through the door.

The three decided to follow his instructions and sat down on the large couch, with Harry in the middle. After a little while, a group of three, followed by six goblin guards in full body armor, carrying wicked looking axes and knives came in. The one Dan and Emma know as, Ragnok, to the chair behind the desk. He was flanked by Shrillspack and another unidentified goblin, the guards aligned the wall.

" Well met, my name is Ragnok and I am leader of the Goblin Nation. You already know Shrillspack and this is my assistant Chainlace. It has come to my attention, that you three are the heirs to three of the four founders, meaning their titles, possessions, and vaults. Seeing as the founders heirs were not relevant, except through the Potter and Longbottom line I have taken the liberty to oversee this matter personally." he snapped his fingers and Chainlace brought forth a small stack of documents for each of them as well as quills . Shrillspack stepped forward and spoke.

" These are documents of what is in your vaults as well as any properties you own. You will need to sign several of them recognizing that you are the heirs and will take up you duties as such."

" About that, is there any way we can keep this quiet?" questioned Emma." We will of course take up the matters where needed, however we do not wish to be introduced into the society at this time."

" Is there a reason why?" asked Ragnok.

" Several." replied Dan." The first is that, Voldemort is not dead." none of the goblins flinched, but tensed at the news.

" Explain." demanded Ragnok, his eyes looked murderous.

" Apparently, when the killing curse hit him, it destroyed his body, but not his soul. That was another matter we wanted to talk to you about." Dan, took off Harry's hat." We believe Harry's scar is a horcrux and would like to have it removed, we are willing to pay the cost, but we just want it out of him."

" A horcrux is one of the most vile kinds of magic in existence. The Dark One brought many tragedies in his wake, that would have resulted in another goblin rebellion. We would never bow to one such as he and would have been his next target after he gained control of wizarding kind. Please step into the adjoin room Lord Potter, several medics will be with you shortly, we have a specific and secretive process for doing this." Ragnok commanded.

" It's alright Harry, you can trust them and we will be right here when you come out." assured Emma as she hugged the slightly scared boy.

" Promise?" he asked looking up at her, with his big green eyes. He looked so small and fragile.

" Promise." said both Dan and Emma. They watched him walk into the room on the opposite side of the exit. After a moment, they began reading and signing documents, while talking to Ragnok.

" You do not have to be announced to the public, we Goblins can find ways to slip the documents past the people in the Ministry, they rarely look at them anyway. Now, given the fact that the Dark One is still alive, we must prepare ourselves. Are there anymore of these horcruxes?"

" Yes." replied Emma." There are several more and one is in fact inside here at Gringotts."

" How dare someone put such evil magic in my bank?!" roared Ragnok, he already hated most wizards, but the fact that they went against a major rule just pissed him off completely.

" Were not sure why, but we do know that it is in the Lestrange vault, it's the Hufflepuff chalice." responded Dan.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and had three of his guards, as well as Chainlace, go check out the vault.

" There might be a compulsion charm on it." warned Dan.

" Do not worry, Goblin magic is different from your kind and we will not be controlled by such magic. Lord Hufflepuff, Lady Slytherin, on be half of the Goblin nation I would like to thank you for giving us such important information as well as letting us know about the horcrux in our domain. To tell us such and not be familiar with our kind shows the faith you have in us and we are willing to show the same. I hear by dub the friends of the Goblin Nation and will look forward to working with you in the future."

" Thank you, Lord Ragnok. We will come here anytime we have an object that needs cleansing. Also, please call us Emma, Dan, and Harry. " thanked Emma.

" Only if you call me Ragnok. You do not have to worry about the horcruxes, we will begin looking for them immediately and cleans them."

" That is not necessary, we already know where they are and will bring them to you when deemed fit. However, if we don't let several things play out we will never be able to truly stop Voldemort." explained Dan. The founders did not want him to tell the goblins about the secret group yet, but they will eventually.

" If that is what you wish, then we shall wait, however we will be training our men to be ready for the threat."

" That's all you need to do. Thank you." Dan thanked.

" Now, in each of your vaults there is a magic weapon, except for Godric's because someone else claimed the sword before we could."

" We know where the sword is and will retrieve it, once Harry goes to Hogwarts." supplied Emma.

" Most excellent. About the weapons in your vaults, Hufflepuff had a sword that was gold at the hilt, black leather at the grip, with the Hufflepuff crest in circular form at the top of the handle. Slytherin, had a special set of daggers, I believe some were magic sensitive, but am not completely sure. There are also several other weapons, but the ones I spoke of were their main weapons. You should know that, the founders were very wealthy and we are willing to help solve and banking account problems as well."

" Thank you again, we really appreciate it. We were wondering if we could get some gold exchanged for Britain currency, we plan on moving into a house, where we can train and prepare ourselves for the future." asked Emma.

" That sounds good, I offer to have your new place warded against all magicals, unless you give them access to your home. it will also, prevent non-magicals from seeing you do magic outside, withing the barrier."

" We didn't even think of that, please do." replied Dan.

At that moment, Harry returned into the room.

" How are you feeling Harry?" questioned Emma as she pulled him onto her lap.

" A bit tired, but a lot better."

" We should conclude today's meeting. Harry, I ask that you sign these documents and we will cover the rest at a later date." offered Ragnok.

" That sounds good, because we plan on returning tomorrow at 2 PM, if that is alright with you." asked Dan.

" That sounds fine, but may I ask why so soon?"

" We wish to bring the fourth Founder." answered Emma.

* * *

After they got the documents signed and left Daigon Ally, with the money needed, they drove over to the real estate agency, that Helga said was the one they were buying from. Their agent, Mr. Wallace, lead them to a beautiful two story house, with a nice sized lawn and backyard, separated from others by a white fence. Apparently, the house was already furnished and ready to be moved into today, the agency was just waiting for the money and for them to sign the papers. After a quick tour, a thank you for buying, and a good luck, Mr. Wallace was speeding down the street.

" Wow, they must have planned things out way before we came along." mused Dan as he looked around the house.

" Well, the Founders have had plenty of time to do this and it just helps us get to the important parts, without having to take care of all the details that come along." responded Emma.

The walls were white, with the occasional painting of nature here or there, and the large mirror hanging above the couch. The living room was decorated in black furniture and white carpet and tables, decorated with multi-colored flowers in vases and a large screen T.V. The dinning room consisted of mahogany wood chairs and a rectangular shaped table. Connected to the dinning room was the kitchen, that had a medium-sized island in the middle, complete with basic household appliances. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a bathroom in the master suite, and a bedroom and small bathroom on the first floor. Harry's room was decorated in blue, while Dan and Emma's room was cream-colored, with gold and bronze mix in on the bed spread.

" Shouldn't we go back to the founders now?" questioned Harry as he appeared on top of the stairs. Dan and Emma nodded.

They all headed to the master bedroom, where they would transport to the Founders. Emma pulled out the snow globe that was the Founder's dimension and home, it had a house inside, but no water or snow. All they had to do was place their hand on top and think of being inside the house and they could get in, but that only works for those the Founders allow to enter. Dan went first and a white light appeared around him before he disappeared, Harry followed, and Emma went last. They appeared in the living room, where the Founders were seated, with tea and refreshments.

" I take it everything went well?" spoke Helga.

" Yes. The Goblins know about Voldemort, removed the horcruxes, legally made us your heirs, made us friends of their nation, are preparing for the future, and will be warding the place against magicals and non-magicals." answered Dan.

" Sounds good." replied Godric." We can begin your training tomorrow on using your magic, Harry your training will be a more difficult because your core is not stable yet, however the more we work with it, the more we can get it to expand at a controlled rate, so that you can use it and harness your magic easier."

" Right now, however we need to work on a plan for the next few years." began Salazar." You guys will move out of your old places immediately, pass the inspection to keep Harry, enroll him in the local school nearby, and while he is at school, train here with us. We will be suppressing all memories of Harry Potter for those who do not need to know the truth in a few weeks and the following day you will invite the ones, with their memories still intact over to tell them. Once they know everything, they will begin to train in combat and weapons, then once Harry begins schooling at Hogwarts, we will begin to make small changes at first, then later on huge changes."

" What about Sirius and Remus?" asked Emma.

" We have been at a disagreement on that issue, Godric and Helga say to help get the man out, while Salazar and I say wait. He has the means to escape all on his own and the second he does we are willing to locate him and bring him here. As for Remus, we can get in contact with him in a few months, after you both get used to using magic and training. The problem is if we change too many things at once, we will not know what is coming. We don't wish to save a life only to lose another, which is why we had you two find Harry early on, so we can plan for his years at Hogwarts."

" Okay, but how is Harry going to do magic without a wand?" questioned Dan.

" You will return to Diagon Alley tomorrow. When you do buy him a wand, pick up your weapons, and introduce the last Founder's heir to the Goblins." answered Helga." We want you all to head to the Grangers and ask if their daughter has been having odd things happen around her, if yes then tell them about magic, if not then make up an excuse to leave, until she does begin to show signs of accidental magic. Given her age, she was bound to have caused a few unexplainable things happen, but we can not be too sure. We would prefer to have the little ones train side by side in the beginning that way we don't have to start over once the girl finally is told about magic."

" So for today, you will go visit the Dursleys and explain to them that you are Harry's cousin and filing for adoption and will go to your old homes and gather your clothes and personal items, tomorrow you will meet with the social worker and the Grangers and talk about selling your old homes and furniture, and then go to Daigon Alley. For the next few hours however, you will be working on you physical training down in the training room." announced Godric." Go change into the work out clothes laid out for you and Helga will retrieve you from there."

* * *

Dan, who was dressed in loose black shorts and a blue t-shirt, stood next to Emma, who was wearing form-fitting gray shorts and a purple t-shirt, and stood next to Harry, who was wearing loose white shorts and a orange t-shirt, they all wore sneakers. They were currently standing in the training room, which was three times as big as the Great hall at Hogwarts. Around the left half edge of the room, was a four person track, inside the track was open space for weapons training and hand to hand combat, but it also had weights, jump ropes, and several punching bags. On the far right hand side corner was a huge rock climbing wall, that stopped a few yards from the top, so a person could stand on it. There were also, training dummies and targets facing the wall, so that those running on the track were less likely to get hit with a spell. And the roof had a huge sky light, so the sun was shining through.

" Alright!" chirped Helga as she clapped her hands together." For now, you three are just going to begin by running around the track and doing some simple exercises, but first we need to do some stretches."

" She is really getting into this." commented Salazar. He along with the other Founders were in their retrospect colors and training gear.

" Can you blame her? For the next three years, things are gonna start picking up and plans are going to be put into action." responded Godric.

" We must be careful though. Every event we change will lead to a different outcome than what we saw all those years ago." cautioned Rowena.

" I seriously doubt we can make the future worse. Besides, Magical Britain is in desperate need of a change and our heirs are going to be at the heart of it all." exclaimed Salazar.

" Looks like Helga's not the only one excited." teased Godric. Salazar just looked away.

Rowena watched as Dan, Emma, and Harry began running around the track._' There will be trials to face, unforseen consequences, and new outcomes, however there will also be more hope for the future. And that is the main thing we need right now.'_

* * *

**Alright, that wraps up this chapter.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and things will pick up soon, but I need to get the base set up for the story. Also, Dumbledore is not evil, but manipulative. As for the Weasleys, I think they've had enough bashing in Harmony stories. So, Ron will still be dense and have his idiot moments, Ginny will still be a fan-girl, and Molly will be her pushy and over bearing self, but I will not go out of my way to insult them or make them evil. I plan on having them grow with time, some more slowly than others, but they will still be themselves for the most part.  
**

**As for Snape, I'm not sure, I don't know if he's bad or not. Sure, he saved Harry several times, but he tried to make the boy's life a living hell over a school boy grudge that Harry had no part in. For Draco, dunno, I might just keep him himself maybe with age he will change because Harry and Hermione will be different, but don't expect him to be best friends with them in their first few years.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
